


Kurt Helps a Brother Out

by wowbright



Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexuality, Gen, Glee - Freeform, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sketch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Directions want someone to help Artie explore his bisexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt Helps a Brother Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sketch fic from [tumblr](http://wowbright.tumblr.com/post/62463574998/so-i-made-a-501-non-reaction-post-that-included).

I still dream about one day writing the fic where the New Directions decide to stage an intervention to help Artie explore his repressed bisexuality (because they would) and Sam and Puck volunteer to make out with him but it’s only so-so and Tina’s like, “Well I think the problem is that you’re not making out with someone who is gay, Artie,” and she nods to Blaine but Kurt is like “NO YOU WILL NOT” and Blaine is like, “C'mon, we’ve got to help a bro out” and Kurt rolls his eyes and glares and Blaine looks all innocent, and clearly they’re at an impasse so Kurt asks for a moment in private which means he takes Blaine out to the hallway (why am I imagining this taking place in the choir room and not some drunken trainwreck extravaganza at Rachel’s house?) and Kurt is like “That boy has had a hard-on for you since the first time he saw your Dalton yearbook picture taped up in my locker” and Blaine is like “But we need to help him …. Hey, I know,  _you_  can make out with him! It won’t make me jealous because it’s just bros helping bros” and he has this really pleased expression on his face after coming up with that. And Kurt thinks that’s the stupidest idea ever but somehow Blaine charms him into it by talking about what a great opportunity it is to perform – plus, the cute little twinkle in Blaine’s eye and the promises of a spa day and more focused attempts at deep throating don’t hurt.

So Kurt and Blaine go back in and Kurt sits in Artie’s lap and at first he tries to pretend he’s kissing Blaine but that doesn’t really work because Artie doesn’t feel or smell the same but he does feel and smell quite nice in his own way, so Kurt kisses Artie like he’s kissing Artie and that turns out to involve a little more tongue than one might expect, but to be fair Artie is the one who starts the whole open-mouthed part of the kissing session because Kurt has really soft lips plus the faintest scratch from his always-shaved facial hair and that turns out to be a combination that Artie quite enjoys, thank you.


End file.
